Talk:Buddhism
Liu Han was a Buddhist before she became a Red. Choibalsan at one point was a monk. The Buddha himself has an article here. That's three Buddhists I can think of offhand. There might be more I'm forgetting about. Growth potential is a different story. HT's next short story could pop up out of anywhere but I'd bet against it having Buddhist characters, though if he does another love letter to SoCal it might. Buddhists in Supervolcano? Hard to imagine. In The War That Prematurely Ejaculated? The Japanese POV has left China and Manchukuo for Siberia and Kazakhstan. Less likely there. McGill's still in China, China's got lots of Buddhists--But McGill doesn't do shit. Turtle Fan 04:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Let's backburner for a while. You never know. Incidentally, I caught a 2005 documentary on the Yellowstone Caldera and the ramifications of an eruption, which would be global. So maybe HT will have a Buddhist do something interesting. More likely to happen in Supervolcano than in WtPE, anyway. TR 04:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It's more likely that the supervolcano will erupt at 3:26 PM MST on January 8, 2046 than that a WtPE character will do something interesting. ::But yes, the ecological effects of so much air pollution will certainly be global, and so too should the political and economic effects of a disaster on the magnitude to put the US on the shelf for some time. I suspect Supervolcano will bear a passing resemblance to Birmo's Without Warning. Turtle Fan 04:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I find Supervolcano more and more intriguing, for precisely that reason. TR 04:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could reas WW while you wait. It has the opposite problem of HW: The characters are too different, and, odd though it may sound, too interesting. They've all got some fascinating story arc going, then you're left off in a cliffhanger which won't be resolved for 75 pages. By which time you'll have seen so many other adventures that you'll have forgotten what was going on. That fault is better than HW's fault. ::::Once you get past that, the only possible impediment to enjoying the book is that it's so incredibly depressing. You'll want a far more pleasantly uplifting book waiting in the on-deck circle--though in my case, thinking back on it, the next book I read after WW was the latest of our old pal Steve Alten's oh-so-occasional installments in his lollygaggingly-ongoing Meg series. Turtle Fan 05:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) So it's been almost exactly five years since we put the Buddhists category on the back burner. I'm not aware of any new Buddhists who've been added since. Should we give it one more chance, or admit that it's boiled away to nothing and just put the pot back in the cabinet? Turtle Fan (talk) 02:45, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :I think we should see what BA might shake out, given its Asian focus. TR (talk) 04:13, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, still backburnered. HT hasn't delved into too deeply in to the religious beliefs of any of the Korean or Chinese characters, save for those NK Christians who helped Cade out in BA. Maybe God Wills It!? Per HT on twitter, no release date on that one, yet. TR (talk) 22:54, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :Is the Yeti Lama a Buddhist? Turtle Fan (talk) 01:32, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah-ha! Yes, I'd forgotten all about him. TR (talk) 03:07, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::And Chemoshyatti.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:23, April 18, 2017 (UTC)